


Stolen Dance

by enbyinaband



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitterness, Childhood Friends, Dancing in the Rain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Episode: Learning New Things About Ourselves, Growing Up, Internal Conflict, M/M, Overworking, Reunions, Self-Worth Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightshouse002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshouse002/gifts).



Remus was convinced that he'd only cause more misery if he came back, but he missed how it used to be. Out of the light sides, even his own brother, Logan had been a constant companion regardless of warnings from everyone else. Have been given a chance, something he was not familiar.

The studios looking side had made the first move with a curious look behind thickly frame glasses expecting it to be short-lived, he braced for a scrunched nose of disgust, a rock thrown to startle him away, or running in fright, which had all been reactions he had witnessed just for existing.

"What's your name?"

"...Me?"

"Is anyone else around?" he asked , getting on his knees to level with the other, clearly uncomfortable, "I'll have to treat my pants for grass stains, that's all, but otherwise I'm okay."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Body language, utensed. I'm guessing you expected me to react differently."

"Everyone's scared for me, even Roman!"

"Well, I'm not."

The hidden figure went silent for a long moment trying to gauge the sincerity of such a claim. He seemed, no, was different than the really excitable man who had assumed a fatherly role over everyone; that one was secretly disturbed by him, but this person had no air of false pretenses, "I-I'm Remus."

"Salutations, my name is Logan."

The other giggled at that and then sobered when the humor was not mutual, *Sorry, it's a funny word."

"I guess?" he tried to agree, a nervous chuckle let out at his own expense, "it just takes me longer to get jokes, I didn't mean to offend."

"I can help you learn! Do you know how to have fun?"

"Certainly!" Logan. Exclaims a bit defensively, so he lowered his tone before continuing, "I enjoy reading and researching."

"Not playing?"

"Not really, it's childish."

"We're kids though. Tell you what, you hang out with me and we can teach each other!*

Logan paused, pondering the exchange of experiences since no one else had even pretended to have interest in his favorite pastimes, "Alright, it's a deal."

'Yay! Can we start today?"

'I don't see why not."

"I can show you my favorite bug hunting spot!!" Remus let out as he clapped excitedly, "Let's go!"

"You study them too?"

"Huh? No, I eat them!"

"Do I have to?" the logical side questioned as he gulped nervously.

"Not if you don't wanna."

He said in heavy relief, letting Remus lead him further into the mind palace, specifically to places the twins other half had told him not to explore. For some reason, he did not care to follow the rules and instead followed the elusive twin deeply into the forest to where a few rotting logs laid with their grey bark baking in the sun that penetrated through the canopy. Happily, Remus turned one over to reveal a scattering of insects that tried to escape, yet the human was quicker, the crunch of exoskeletons filling the air as he turned around with worms and half eaten beetles hanging from his mouth to proclaim: "Like the Lion King!*

"You know," the logical one started in a way that usually gave room for people to tune out now that he thought about it, "The bugs that Simba ate were most likely what are Mufasa's body before the vultures got to it."

"Wowwww, that's cool!!"

"Really? You're not disturbed or mad that I ruined a Disney film?"

"Nope! I was wonderin' about that anyway and Roman didn't like when I'd ask or make theories."

"He'd try to stifle your creativity? How ironic…"

"What kind of bugs?"

"Well, a variety of maggots, worms, and corpse beetles."

"Yummy!*

That was a surprise to Logan since no one found his facts appealing, but Remus didn't have a problem with learning what actually happened even if it was being applied to a fictional character. It was incredibly validating to say the least, the logical side did not know how else to express gratitude than offer out a hand to shake. Remus looked at it quizzically, eyes widened as he tried to figure out what to do when he launched himself onto the other and wrapped his arms around the walking embodiment of an encyclopedia tightly.

"Oh, sorry... I'm not used to being shown affection."

"It's quite alright, I'm not either."

Logan found that to still be true and his adult ears as Thomas grew into his own, for he was pulled into helping an online career grow beginning with his persona starting to develop on a long dead mobile application. Once Vine was nothing more than a bittersweet memory for most, he had been introduced as Thomas' logical side; that's what he had always been, so to announce it online was absurd.

Whenever he would lend his expertise when research was clearly needed, Logan found himself thinking back just simpler days with Remus. Mostly, it filled him with melancholy because he had been abruptly pulled away and forced to focus on what was needed to help prioritize Thomas even if he wasn't recognized for that sacrifice.

Dealing with icky, complicated emotions seemed as unappealing as being forced to watch a mind-numbing movie rather than read for entertainment, so the literal voice of reason chose to drown them out by working. Specifically, he had brought up the idea of organizing Thomas' content on two different, more specific channels, which he was satisfied with until the content creator started questioning abilities and it didn't help that Roman encouraged the second-guessing, which only threatened to undo Logan's contributions.

"Maybe we should just take some time to explore what it is we want!"

"You know we can't do that, Roman."

"Logan, it's Patton!"

"Promise made a commitment to regularly sharing content, he must be held accountable."

"Is this really a time to be harping on due dates, teach?"

"This isn't just my regards for punctuality," The logical one remarked, trying to refrain from getting defensive, "I made a schedule for Thomas to adhere in order to prevent the audience from leaving."

"You mean the one that's causing him to get anxious?"

"I can speak for myself…" Logan heard the embodiment of such feelings speak, it was unable to address as he was dragged into a pointless argument he was certainly above having.

"And another thing- oh, when did Virgil get here?"

"Definitely not ideal…" the aforementioned side sighed out, "Roman you get super insecure for some reason and when that happens the work suffers."

"I-I do not!"

"In logan, you get upset anytime a wrench is thrown into the system, or really when things aren't working perfectly."

"Someone has to bring you all into line! I'm the one that makes sure order is maintained."

"Without me, you wouldn't have anything to maintain in the first place!"

Frustrated with Virgil's points, especially when he called out all of the distractions used to avoid said problems, Logan began to disconnect; he could barely confront his own exasperation, let alone anyone else's. His tipping point started by Patton suggesting puppetry to help solve the issue, but he was figuratively thrown overboard that Roman suggested his attempt at helping solve the serious matters at hand was stupid, to put it simply. Reasoning had run dry, so out of impulse he angrily crumpled a useful index card and let it sore through the air after letting out a high-pitched yawp.

*You hit me in the eye, you freaking book germ!*

*Geez, L, that was pretty rough…"Virgil let out.

La Logan blinked a few times in disbelief over his own actions, "I'm sorry, I don't know what that was."

"That's not entirely true and you know it!" an added voice chimed in, appearing from behind to prevent the guilty party from leaving SC through an arm around the others sagging shoulders, "My, Logan, you change it quite a bit!"

"No, I grew up, but you stay the same it seems."

"You used to be fun…"

"Good lord, who invited Dukey to the party?!"

"Oh, come on, I'm allowed to be here too!!" The newcomer stated in an over dramatic tone, "I hoped that you didn't get his mind, I'm relieved to see someone else is tired with your bullshit. Right, Lo?"

Once again, Logan was unable to answer, which was now a record. Unbeknownst to him, if you unshed tears collected along his lashes, for he hadn't been prepared to be reunited with his childhood friend, not like this. He used to catch himself daydreaming about different conversations when he had a lull in jotting down details about different talking points, but had given up on the endeavor once he convinced himself the other would feel that him leaving was a personal attack. No, the reality was hitting him hard and he was struggling to find the right things to say out of all his built-in monologues stored somewhere in an overworked brain. He was still fumbling with the words when Remus slit a hand into his and started to pull him toward the door.

"Wait! We can't continue this convo if he's gone-zo, bring him back!"

"You weren't listening to him anyway" the mustached man retorted, looking over his shoulder with a glare he dared anyone to challenge before turning back to Logan, "Let's get out of here."

"...Yes please. Anywhere, just not here."

"You remember the last night we were supposed to see each other?"

"When we planned to see the meteor shower, how could I forget?" he asked, immediately feeling a pang of guilt when he realized the inconsistency with that claim, "I'm sorry I didn't show, Roman had most of my attention that night, I saw the last of it from the telescope in my room."

"Figures... You're not the one to purposely keep people waiting."

"Make it up to you somehow?" 

"There's another comin' tonight."

"In _this _  
weather?"__

__"It should clear up," the twin stated matter of factly, pulling Logan by both arms into the middle of a light drizzle falling down, "should give us enough time to fetch the hours my brother stole from us!"_ _

__Squeaking loudly at the energetically charged energy from the other, logic was thrown at the window as everything else started to drown out. Soon, the little lonely dance was accompanied, slowly, by the one who usually refrained from such humiliating activities, yet he couldn't help himself as suspense controlled his mind._ _

__"I want you by my side so I don't feel alone again."_ _

__"You won't have to, I owe you that much at least."_ _


End file.
